


Broadsword

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male-Female Friendship, Swordfighting, Swordplay, Swords, Training, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lance's bayard evolves, but you wanna know the truth? It's not really what he was hoping it would be.Oneshot/drabble





	Broadsword

"Oh!" Allura said excitedly when she saw what Lance happened to be holding. It was his bayard, for the record, and he was also dressed in full paladin attire. She sounded happy, and he turned in surprise when he heard. "I haven't seen that in ten thousand years... An altean broadsword!"

Suddenly Lance's face fell. "Oh. I...I guess it is a broadsword."

Allura's eyebrows furrowed slightly. "Why are you so upset about it?"

He sighed. "I don't know, I guess..." He didn't want to make her feel bad or anything, but at the same time he had to tell her his real feelings. "I was kinda hoping it was a lance, you know?" His lips quirked up a little despite it. He liked puns. "Because I'm Lance... and I could be Lance with a lance..."

Maybe that was the worst pun he'd ever made. 

And yet not the only one in the future. 


End file.
